The challenge
by ero-kitsune
Summary: kakashis,gias and kurenais teams are together in a survival mission in the forest will they survive the dangers of the forest? or wil they tear eachother apart first? frist story please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO until the men in white come to take me away to my new room MY first naruto story well actually my first story period so please be brutal

xxxxx story startXXXXXXXX

It starts out as a normal morning sun high not to many people out yet birds flying and the usual shrill scream of lair yes kakashi had once again appeared late and was making up an excuse only to be screamed at by sakura (poor pervert when will he learn)

"sorry i got lost on the road of life" kakashi started but "LAIR" was cut off by sakura

kakashi simply grinned a bit and told then their mission "your mission is to go home and pack because our mission to day is a survival mission in the woods with team gai and kurenais team" said kakashi as usual buried in his book

at this diferent thoughts went throught the teams minds 'yes time alone with sasuke'was what thought sakura ignoring the facts that naruto and other teams would be going

'yes now i can prove myself to sakura ' was all that naruto could think

' . more time with the idiots ' was all that sasuke thought

with hese thoughts in mind the teams set of to pack their things "we meet back here at seven" were the last words they heard from kakashi

the next morning with all the teams meeting at the bridge all things were quiet and it seemed as if if a needle was dropped it would be heard that is until "awesome i guess im not late hi guys !" thats right naruto had arrived and sent all but neji and sasuke into a face fault

"naruto you idiot shut up" screamed sakura naruto simply grinned and smiled some with his eyes as usal ginat and blue

suddenly there was a poof and kakashi and the other teachers appeared gai as usual in his nice guy pose kakashi reading itcha itcha paradise and kurenai happy and smiling they walkied to their students and began talking

kurenai started "this will be an exam to test your ability to adapt to your enviroments"

gai countinued" and the ability to work with one another"  
finaly kakashi finished " and the ability to survive in harsh conditions"

with that said the three jounins began doing handseals infront of them and sudenly all went black for the genins.

xxxx chapter endxxxxxxxxx

well that is my first story if i get well at least 8 reviews ill countinue i will delete this if it is not like please dont be mean read and review please im sorry if the chapters short this is only a prolouge and the others will be longer alot longer 


	2. the begining

Well i didnt get as many reviews as i really wanted but i have a small case of temporary insomnia and i want to update some to all the people that reviewed i thank you all 

minoko-chan:i thank you you are my first ever review and probably there will be neji/tenten pairing cuz i love that one too

narutosgirl:i thank you too you are my second ever review thank you

well im updating pretty soon but i love to write so here i go

xxx story starts in woods xxx

naruto awoke grogily rubbig his eyes and yawning some seeing th sun just barely over the horizon he stood stretched cracked his neck and smiled at another morning he sighed contently before he realized that well he had to go

'damn this cant be good ' was all naruto could think he looked around looking and looking but he couldnt find the rest room that was when he looked around wait a moment this isnt my apartment he looked at all the trees all the green and screamed "nooooooooooo ive been abducted into a dream of lee's!"

He ran to his things and looked around int hem and also screamed "and my ramen is gone noooooooooooooooo omph" naruto was then cut short by a knock to the head from a very pissed sakura who grabbed some tape and stuck it on his mouth before going to sleep the others who were cautious had worn ear muffs for such and occasion she then went back to bed for a bit

(3 hours later)

All of the members had gotten up and stretched now looking around and waking themselves up now they all looked over at narutos prone body and simply shook their heads before sasuke walked ove and gave him a kick in the ribs wich woke him up

Sasuke watched with mild interest as naruto jumped itno the 3 feet into the air swinging wildly tearing the tape off his mouth and screaming before he ran off into the forest like a wild animal running from well a just woken naruto then a loud releaved sigh was heard and naruto walked back into the camp looking around and saying "what"

All the people int he camp simply shook their heads before sasuke spoke up "ok guys first things first it seems that all the food we packed is gone"

All the others nodded thair heads in agreement except naruto who for the third time screamed "nooooooo my ramen!"

Before he was silenced by sasuke "yes naruto your ramen too now then lee you and me will go and get some food sakura and ino build a fire ok?"

"yosh with the power of my youth i will bring us a feast of food !"

every one sweat dropped at the freaky eyebrowed kid "ok lee you do that" said sakura which left lee beaming at the pink haired girl

"ok sakura with gai-senseis amazing teachings i will return with food!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

somwhere in konoha gai suddenly swweled with pride for no apparent reason

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all of them watched as lee jumped off into the forest in a hunt for food

"ok sasuke me and ino will finish the fire by the time you two get here ok"

sasuke nodded and turned to the rest of them "ok can you guys concentrate on making some kind of camp here?"

Neji,shikamaru,chouji,naruto,shino,tenten, and the rest of them nodded (to lazy to spell out all their names gomen)

With that promise made they all got to work on their apointed tasks and sasuke jumped of into the forest in the opesite direction as lee looking for any kind of plant of animal that was deemed edible

(i was planing on stoping here but screwit ill keep going i did promise to make this one longer) (i hour later at camp)

sasuke returned with some fruits namely blueberries and a few apples and bananas along with some herbs

only too see that lee had come back with some rabbits birds a small wild boar andtwo wolves they all greeted him and sakura took the herbs from him uding them on the bboar for condiments as the cooked a peice of it over a fire he looked around and saw hat they had made a small camp composed of some large leaves some trees and some large rocks (its possible ive seen it done o.o)

they all ate and while looking around with his byakagan activated to spot any wild animals he saw a note pinned high above on one of the trees

"hey look up there" he said in his monotone voice pointing at it

every one looked and sakura got up and climbed the tree on her feet with chakra getting it it was a not from kakashi it read as follows

dear doomed kids

well as you might or might not have seen you guys are in a jungle about 6-70 miles from konoha this is survival challenge to see if you can make it back your time is unlimited so dont worry

from kakashi gai and kurenai

ps. well actually the note is from me and boys be nice to the girls dont be naughty

sakura had a small blush and a small grin as she read the end

all the boys slack jawed and made a mentl note to hurt the pervert when they got back to the village

xxxxxxxxxxxxx story endxxxxxxxxx

well here ya go the end of the chapter if you guys really dont like it then feel free to tell me now im still a bit paranoid and check my reviews every 5 minutes so please clear my mind read and review please sorry for the minimal humor and well talking in this one im only starting out ja-ne


	3. Wow that must hurt

Wow it is a miracle that i even remembered this story thing is (and please dont flame me for this) that i completly forgot about this until i checked my profile im very sorry i will try to make this chapter long if my former reviewers have abandoned me then i dont blame them it is my fault for ignoring this story like i have i will begin writing again just please dont become dependant on me adding at regular intervals.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With all of the group fed they began their trek along the jungle simply moving in the direction of the village Neji,Sasuke,and Shikamaru moving ahead of the group with the girls oggling Neji ans Sasuke (except hinata) Kiba and Shino walking side by side kiba attempting to get Shino to talk and Naruto walking behind them thinking up insults to use on Sasuke with Hinata (not noticed by Naruto) walking behind him.

Hinata finaly working up the courage to say somthing to himtapped him on the back "Naruto-kun I..." the rest of this softly spoken sentence was lost in naruto blood curdling scream of terror about ghosts wich caused sasuke to turn and throw a kunai out of suprise which missed naruto but cut a vine that was holding up a heavy log the vine which was tangled in narutos legs was pulled up taking naruto with it the vine snapped about halfway through and sent Naruto flying then the log hit the floor and hit a branch that snapped and scared a squirel that had a bad tooth to bite down on another vine which sent bugs and things of the sort at naruto who had the luck of grabbing onto a tree brach this caused him to scream and Neji now turned and threw another kunai which alerted the rest of the groups attention to Naruto who wiggled to dodge the kunai but this kunai hit a precariously perched log that tilted and flew at Neji who used a kaiten to deflect it the kaiten snapped the log ans sent splinters all at naruto who leg go of the brach and covered his face leaving his poor buttocks exposed this caused him to take numerous splinters in the aformentioned area he yepled and grabbed onto what he thought was a vine the snake he grabbed onto (which was huge) whipped naruto up into the air with ease and sent him flying then the squirel that was angry at naruto for making its tooth hurt worse grabbed narutos pants and undies jamming many pine cones birches and things of the such in there then naruto yelped and fell all under him scuttled for cover and hid only to be met by a simply blood-curdling scream.

All of the group went and looked at Naruto who was at the moment suspended in what seemed like a slow motion moment as the very bendy brach he got his boxers hooked on gave him a nature wedgie he would never forget the branch then snapped back with pure inertia and sent Naruto flying through the forest he slowed down but now there were numerous things flying at the group Sasuke did hand seals as fast as he could and launched a katon-gokakyou 9grand fireball tech) at the things only to find that it was to strong and it ate through all the things it was aimed at and went to naruto just as it came close to crisping him Naruto chose to fart this was the worst mistake because the fireball chose to explode at that moment and the extra propelation of that carried naruto far far away the last thing was was heard was naruto screaming "curse you giant burrito of doom curse you!"

At this Sasuke became wary for he had also ingested a giant burrito of doom he could only speculate as to what might happen to him so for the rest of that day sasuke was extremly wary of the ghosts the vines and the fireballs yes exspecialy the fireballs...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well there you have it this probably has a few spelling errors but i thought about this for a while and thought that it was a good time to start up the humurous part of the story


End file.
